


Soy, Embers, Sunkissed

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Candles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, just everyday struggles, not super hard hurt, well for idols i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Wonshik could remember each small moment that lead to him watching the flickering of the sole candle in his studio. Each were so different, but all of them lead to the man who helped feel at ease, feel that he was still on the right path. Sighing wistfully, he took out his journal, making sure not to leave out any details.





	Soy, Embers, Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was originally going to save this AU until I got each recollection into one big collection, but I think it would be best to separate each memory separately and see how all of you think of this. 
> 
> Yes this will lead to a single candle
> 
> Let's go lol

The last thing Wonshik expected was to end up taking a trip only with Hakyeon. Yet, he was there, leaving his sandals at the cabin to step comfortably in the sand. He had already given his share of affection to the resident dogs, a bit embarrassed that Hakyeon was taking pictures, cooing loudly at him. The leader was very lucky that the dog had kept the rapper in place for so long, squatting down and giving the pup its much desired pats on the head. Wonshik was certain Hakyeon would waste all of his phone memory on that moment alone, considering the amount of camera snaps he heard go off nonstop.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have enough for sure! I even brought extra SD cards just in case.” Hakyeon boasted, a huge grin on his face even as Wonshik rolled his eyes.

The younger took the older’s word for it, shaking his head when Hakyeon had rushed over to the black labrador, squishing its cheeks before scooting over to its side. Wonshik chuckled as he saw Hakyeon give out instructions, resulting in the pup laying down in the sand as if it were reluctant to follow the commands. It took another few minutes for the labrador to soften up to Hakyeon, lifting his head up to reveal a sandy lower jaw. It nuzzled up to his cheek once the hesitance was put aside, Hakyeon giggling when he felt rough particles on his skin. The pair proceeded to take an unbelievable amount of pictures, constantly looking back at each other and the camera. Wonshik knew that Hakyeon would group a set of pictures together of them at the end of the day and felt his body stir a bit in anticipation.

That wouldn’t happen until they went back inside, so Wonshik let the adorable camera hogs be, strolling closer to the ocean. He took a seat where the cool water could pass over his toes, sighed deeply as the sound of crashing waves filled his ears. It had been a long time since Wonshik, or any of the VIXX members for that matter, had been allowed to have a relaxing day as he was having in that moment. He was always grateful that their group had done well, continuously receiving praises and job offers alongside their recent comebacks. There was nothing that could stop Wonshik from being thankful to their Starlights, supporting them through everything, but the rapper couldn’t help but miss the simpler times, where all he needed was the peace of the beach.

A flock of seagulls flew overhead as Wonshik leaned back, his fingers sinking in the warm sand, his shoulders slumping as his focus remained on the fizzling foam that narrowly grazed his calves. There were many people he knew that complained about the salty scent that surrounded places like this, but Wonshik preferred to take deep breaths and inhale the smell as much as he could. Although it wasn’t as crisp as a forest, perhaps a garden too, it was more than enough to reignite Wonshik’s senses, refreshing his body and mind as if he were given a chance to start anew.

Wonshik was easily lost in the calming trance, watching the ocean sway to and fro until he was suddenly snapped out of it, a familiar snap going off behind him. The rapper wasn’t surprised to see Hakyeon when he turned his head, the older smiling nervously as Wonshik gave him a knowing look.

“Oops.”

The two of them knew each other long enough to know that Wonshik wasn’t mad in the slightest. There was no reason for Hakyeon to go to the younger’s side, to whine out apologies as he snuggled up against him. It could have been avoided, but he did so anyway, kicking up sand as he found a comfortable position next to Wonshik. The more the younger pushed him away, the more the older crept back, sporting huge eyes and pouty lips.

“Shikkie. Are you still angry with me?”

“What are you talking about?” Wonshik asked, poking Hakyeon’s sides.

“You’re definitely angry with me.” Hakyeon’s blinding smile betrayed his needy tone.

“Why would you say that?”

“Well for one thing, you wouldn’t let me take proper care of you before we came.”

“I know how to apply sunscreen on myself well enough.”

“Second of all, you chose ordering dinner instead of accepting my offer to cook us something after we played.”

“Considering you tried cutting carrots with a butter knife, I think I made an excellent choice.” Wonshik almost fell over, though he wasn’t sure if it was from laughter or from Hakyeon’s rough shoulder nudge.

“That was years ago! Are you ever going to let that go?”

“Don’t think so.”

Hakyeon huffed. “Meanie.”

“But I’m your meanie.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Wonshik blinked. “Huh? Why not?”

“Because of my third reason of why I think you’re angry at me.” Pulling the younger closer, Hakyeon intertwined their fingers, looking down. “You haven’t given me a kiss all day today.”

“Seriously? Is that what this is about?”

“Don’t say it like that! This is a big concern! On normal days, you would have given me at least ten kisses by now.”

“I can’t believe you . . .”

Before Hakyeon could complain any further, Wonshik gave the older a kiss on the cheek, pulling away once his face started to heat up. Hakyeon remained wide-eyed until Wonshik cleared his throat.

“Happy now?”

“Shikkie!”

“Whoa -”

Ambushed by a flurry of kisses, Wonshik could only groan as he was weighed down to lay back on the sand. Their lips met gently, their breaths matching the wind blowing against them. All else was lost in those sole minutes, the only sensations Wonshik could recognize were the taste of Hakyeon’s sweet lip balm and his own fingers clutching the back of the other’s shirt. The intimacy remained languid, perhaps even more so when Hakyeon pulled back. His adoring eyes were searching for something in Wonshik’s, peering in so deep that it gave the younger goosebumps. Hakyeon chuckled when Wonshik remained still, the amusement shining clear in the older’s irises.

“Baby?”

“What… what is it?”

“You love the beach, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love it more than me?”

“Hakyeon.” Wonshik looked away. “Why are you comparing yourself to a beach?”

“No reason. But, this place does wonders to you, Shikkie. I wish I could see you like this all the time.” Hakyeon lifted one hand to caress Wonshik’s jaw, to bring back the eye contact. “Should we come by every weekend. . .like we used to?”

“You know we can’t.”

“I know.” With a sigh, Hakyeon flopped over next to Wonshik, watching the orange and pink clouds above their heads. “What’s your favorite part of this place?”

Wonshik didn’t need to think about a response for too long, his body instinctively taking a deep breath. “The smell.”

“Even if it sometimes smells like fish?” Hakyeon asked incredulously, which had the rapper grinning.

“Even when it smells like fish.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. any sort of input would be appreciated!  
> I am about to finish this semester's finals, so hopefully I can add more to this soon
> 
> also guess where i got inspiration for this first chapter~


End file.
